


red velvet

by orphan_account



Series: strawberries, chocolates, and cigarettes [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, and needs some help hehe, mello tries to bake a cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a birthday fic for rainnnovember on tumblr!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	red velvet

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Mello crossed his arms in anger. This was the third cake that he had made, and it crumbled out of the pan in pieces. “MATT!” He yelled for his lover, who was probably sitting on the floor of the living room, his eyes glued to his new video game. Mello tapped his foot, waiting for a response. After five seconds, Mello raised his voice again. “MATT!!” Still, nothing but the loud gunshots from the TV.

“That’s it…” Mello mumbled as he stomped over to Matt and smacked him upside the head. Matt’s cigarette fell out of his mouth and burned his hand, causing him to toss his controller across the room. “Ouch Mello, what the hell?!!”

“I need help with this cake. It keeps falling apart and it’s pissing me off.” Matt rubbed his hand a few times before looking up at Mello. Upon seeing his hair sticking out in several directions, flour smeared across his cheeks, and dried-up egg yolk stuck to his chin. Matt bursted out in laughter; hugging his sides as he leaned back on the floor.

“I don’t see what the fuck is so funny, Matt.” Mello’s face was stern as he looked down at the gamer with a murderous glare. His eyelid twitched as Matt continued to roll on the floor, cackling like a damn chicken. 

“I’m sorry Mels..” Matt took a deep breath as he pulled himself together. Grabbing Mello’s hand, he led him back to the kitchen. “Come here, love.” 

With a damp cloth, Matt gently wiped Mello’s face clean. He then ran his fingers through his hair a few times, getting the golden locks smoothed out and back in place. After a few swipes, he slid his hand down Mello’s face and caressed his cheek. Matt leaned in and gave him a deep and sensual kiss…one that never failed to make Mello weak at the knees. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck, melting into his sweet lips.

“Matt….stop we don’t have time right now.” Mello said in between Matt’s intoxicating kisses. “Hm..? Why not?” Matt hooked his fingers onto Mello’s waistband, pulling him close. Mello leaned his neck to the side as Matt peppered kisses on his jaw, then slowly down his neck. He opened his eyes slightly and caught sight of the time. “Shit..Matt we really don’t have time!”

Matt looked at him confused, “What do you mean? Do we have to be somewhere?”

“You idiot, it’s Trisha’s birthday!” Mello barked in return. “I’ve been trying to make her cake for the past 2 hours, but the oven must be broken because every time I try to take the cake out of the pan it just crumbles to bits.”

Matt scanned the countertops that were littered with eggshells and various measuring cups. He started cleaning up the mess, but left the remains of the cake. “Matt we don’t have time to clean up…we have to be at her place in 20 minutes, and we don’t even have a proper cake to give!” Matt looked over and saw Mello’s face growing red out of pure anger. It was funny when Mello pouted…he looked like a child who just got his favorite toy taken away.

“Here, wash your hands” Matt turned on the sink faucet.

“What the hell for-”

“Just do it.” Matt hushed him as he leaned against the counter, folding his arms in front of his chest.

After Mello dried his hands, Matt pointed to the pile of cake remains. “Take those, and mush them together.”

Mello stared at Matt, his eyebrows furrowed together. _How am I still with this asshat?_

“Mello the longer you stare at me, the more late we will be.”

Mello sighed and began squeezing pieces of the cake together. “She probably doesn’t even like red velvet..this is bullshit.” Matt ignored his mumbling and grabbed the icing from the cupboard.

Mello continued to press and squeeze until it was a decent circle.

“Lookin good, marshmello.” Matt smiled softly as he began spreading an even layer of icing on top. Mello couldn’t help the tiny grin that appeared on his face. _“Marshmello”…you’re so cheesy._

He began to unravel the foil from a new chocolate bar, but before he could take a bite Matt snatched it from his grasp. Now, one thing you do not do if you value your life…is take Mihael Keehl’s chocolate.

“Jeevas you have 2 seconds to tell me what you think you’re doing before I beat you senseless.” Mello began to crack his knuckles.

“Take it easy, Mels…look.” Matt broke off a few squares of chocolate and organized them in the shape of a “T”.

“Hmph…fine. Don’t do that again, got it?” Mello huffed as he took a bite of his favorite treat.

Matt smirked before he leaned in, sticking his tongue into Mello’s mouth to retrieve the chocolate before he started chewing. “Okay, I won’t,” he winked as he pulled away. “Get your jacket, princess. It’s chilly outside.”

“Fuck you.”


End file.
